1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous external preparation for scalp that can improve the elasticity of hair and enhance the luster of hair.
2. Background Art
Many scalp preparations have been proposed thus far that contain synthetic ingredients or natural extracts with various effects for the purpose of preventing the decrease in the hair growth area of the scalp and further recovering the hair growth area that has already been decreased. Examples thereof include a hair growth formula containing a blood flow enhancer or a follicle stimulator and a polar solvent extract of eucalyptus plant (JP-A-2001-2532), and a hair restoration/hair growth formula containing flavanonols, a eucalyptus extract and menthol (JP-A-2006-143640).
With regard to the effects of conventional hair restoration/hair growth products, the elasticity and luster of newly grown or growing hair are attracting much attention. The loss of the elasticity and luster of hair is a phenomenon seen not only in people with less hair, but also in people with a normal hair volume as a result of aging. There is an increasing demand among the people to improve the elasticity and luster of their newly grown or growing hair.
However, most of conventional hair restoration/hair growth products, including those described prior art documents, have been developed with the intention of facilitating hair restoration/hair growth without affecting the safety and feeling of touch of hair. At present, the demand for techniques that can improve the elasticity and luster of hair is left unsatisfied. Thus, no products are available that can improve the elasticity and luster of hair.